Like father, like daughter
by ravenclaw-scorceress29
Summary: The digidestined are older and have families of their own. Three girls prove to be images of their fathers. sorry for terrible summary but it's a good story, promise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any characters related to it. I only own the plot and any characters that you don't recognise.

Like father, like daughter

Emiko Kamiya: Tai's adventurous and brave daughter

Kita Ishida: Matt's quiet and caring daughter

IsayeIzumi: Izzy's curious and excitable daughter

"97… 98… 99… 100! Ready or not, here I come!"

It was 25 years after MaloMyotismon was destroyed and Tai was in his own back garden playing hide-and-seek with his seven-year-old daughter, Emiko. She was a lovable and sweet little girl. She had bright blue eyes, shoulder-length brown hair that had messy bits and softly tanned skin. Tai's job as a diplomat meant there were times where his only link to his daughter was email and the phone. So when he was home, almost 90 of his time was devoted to her. Their bond was very strong and it was often hard for them to be parted. Often, at the airport, Tai couldn't look back at Emiko without her eyes filling with tears. But then he'd return home and her entire face would light up with happiness. At seven, Emiko already showed many of Tai's traits from his childhood. She played soccer, she was very tomboyish, climbing trees when she could and when faced with something new, she would insist on finding out what it was. But she wasn't the only one who took after her father.

At the Ishida apartment, Matt too was sharing quality time with his daughter, Kita. She was couple of months older than Emiko, had her dad's blonde hair and pink skin and had hazel eyes. Like Matt, she was quiet, sometimes liked her own company but was very thoughtful of others. Matt was still playing his bass but not on stage anymore. The Teenage Wolves split up after college and Matt became part of another band until Kita was born. Now he wrote songs for other bands and was highly respected across the globe. His experience in a band certainly paid off. Right now, he was teaching Kita to play a tune on the same harmonica that he used to play. He gently showed her how to hold it correctly.

"That's it, Kita," He said, "Now put your lips to the holes and gently blow."

She followed her dad's instructions and blew. To her delight, a sweet note sang out. Then Matt set out teaching her the notes she could get from the harmonica.

Meanwhile, Izzy was busy at his research laboratory. However, he wasn't doing any real work. As he sat on his chair, his six-year-old daughter, Isaye, was sat on his lap watching the screen with fascination. She was just a girl clone of her father. She had his dark red hair, his vast curiosity and thirst for knowledge. The only difference was that her eyes were a beautiful emerald green. Izzy was showing her a very simple explanation of the different stages of a digimon, using Tentomon as an example.

"You see," He said with excitement in his voice, "When a digimon hatches, they start off at baby, like Pabumon. Then they digivolve into the in-training stage, like Motimon."

Isaye's eyes widened with amazement as the 3D image of a digi-egg became Pabumon then morphed into Motimon. This was something Izzy loved about being an official digital world researcher. He could teach his curious little offspring all he knew about digimon. He also found that she was fascinated about how computers worked.

While the three guys were spending quality time with their daughters, the mothers of the girls were out on a girly shopping trip. It was the mothers that gave the three girls different eye colour to their fathers. Luna, Tai's wife, shared Emiko's blue eyes, Sora's hazel eyes matched those of Kita's and Mel was responsible for Isaye's green eyes. Sora had brought Kita's little brother Taddyoshi with her. He had her hair and Matt's eyes. He was only three and was a proper mommy's boy. The three women had spent from 11.30am to 1.30pm shopping. Luna had bought Emiko a new swim suit, Tai a new jacket and herself a new book to read. Sora had a pair of jeans for herself, a new pair of shoes for Kita and Taddyoshi a t-shirt. Mel had a new dress, a selection of colouring books for Isaye and a shirt for Izzy. Now they were sat in a café, talking about their families. One thing that they had already noticed was how like their fathers their daughters were.

"I find that, even at her age," Mel said, "She gets herself so absorbed into the computer, it's like I don't exist."

"Like Izzy." Luna and Sora said in unison.

"When Kita is upset, she bottles it all up," Sora explained, "And she tries to act cool."

"Like Matt." Mel and Luna smiled.

"Emiko is so full of energy," Luna commented, "She's always got a smile on her face. I can't even be mad at her when she's naughty."

"Like Tai." Sora and Mel laughed.

The three mothers burst out laughing. It was quite scary how alike their daughters were to their fathers.

After lunch, the girls walked to the grocery store to buy essentials. They then got in to Sora's Toyota and drove to Luna's home for a cup of coffee. The Kamiya home was very different to where Tai and Luna grew up. It had its own garden, own garage, and had two floors. There was even a room for Luna's books. When the girls pulled up, Luna got her shopping and led her friends inside. Surprisingly, the house was silent.

"Where are they?" Luna asked concerned.

"Hey Luna," Sora called in a hushed voice, "You know how we were talking about daughters being like fathers?"

"Yeah"

"Well check this out."

Luna walking in to the sitting room and saw the cutest scene. Emiko was curled up with her head on a pillow on the sofa fast asleep. Then lying on the floor by the sofa, also asleep with his head on a pillow was Tai. Luna leaned against the door frame and smiled softly. Mel and Sora cooed at the sweet scene.

"It looks like they wore each other out." Mel concluded.

"I think we'll have to give the coffee a miss." Sora said.

"Ok."

They said goodbye and Luna gave little Taddy a cuddle. Mel and Sora then left Luna with her family. She went back to watching them for a few moments. 'Emiko really is like Tai.'

The Ishida apartment was in a very new apartment block. It had four bedrooms, one of which used as a guest room, an office and a good sized bathroom. As Sora reached her front door, she could hear music being played. She opened the door and saw Matt and Kita sitting on the sofa. Matt had his bass guitar out and Kita had her harmonica and they were jamming with each other. The bright look in Kita's eyes put an instant smile on Sora's face. Taddyoshi, seeing that his sister was having fun with their dad, started fidgeting to get down. His mother placed him on the floor at Matt's feet. The little guy started clapping along with the music. Matt eventually stopped playing and Kita continued to entertain her little brother with her music. Sora was instantly reminded of Matt and T.K. in the digital world. Matt saw her watching and read her expression.

"A real chip off the old block isn't she?" He grinned.

"Sweet isn't it?"

Leaving their children to play, Sora and Matt started making dinner.

Over at the Izumi apartment, Mel was surprised when she walked in to find Izzy and Isaye home. It was unlike Izzy to be home from the lab so early. Obviously, Isaye wanted to go home and Izzy gave in. They were sat on their couch. He had a book in his hands and she was looking over his arm to look at the pictures. Mel looked over at the book and recognised it as the one T.K. wrote. They were up to where the first seven digidestined left File Island for Server. Mel, being a later addition to the digidestined family, didn't know about this bit so was just as interested as her daughter.

"So with the help of the digimon we saved from the black gears," Izzy read, "We soon had a raft adequate to cross the ocean to continent of Server."

On the page, was a picture of the raft with a couple of the digidestined on it.

"What happened then Daddy?" Isaye asked impatiently, "Did you cross the ocean?"

That desire to know and to learn had surfaced again. It was like imagining Izzy as a six-year-old. 'This is getting scary.' Mel thought. But soon, the three sets of parents were about to find out how alike their daughters were to the fathers.

* * *

**I'm really proud of this story. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any characters related to it. I only own the plot and any characters that you don't recognise.

Like father, like daughter

A few years later, the Kamiya house had a cheery aura about it. It was Emiko's eleventh birthday and they were having a little party. At one point, the party wasn't going to go ahead. 24 hours before the party started, Tai called home to tell Luna that his flight from Russia had been cancelled. Emiko was refusing to have her party without him. Luckily, he managed to get home not long after she went to bed. Now, after the food and cake, Emiko was focused on her presents. Luna's sister, Lisa, made the mistake of buying the little tomboy a make-up set. Emiko was polite about it but gave her mother a look of despair. Luna had to hold back from laughing. One present that got big appreciation was a brand new soccer ball, courtesy of Tai. However, Tai was outdone by none other than Davis.

"Emiko," He grinned, "This present will blow you away."

The box was only four inches deep and a foot long. It was covered in blue paper and had a red ribbon around it. Emiko lifted the box and gently shook it to listen to the contents. It only made a soft shuffle noise. She carefully took the ribbon off and then lifted the lid. There, sitting on blue tissue paper, was a pair of goggles. But not just any goggles. They were the very same ones that Tai once wore and passed to Davis. Emiko's blue eyes widened as did her father's. Then a huge grin appeared on Emiko's face.

"Thank you, Davis!" She cheered.

She pulled them out of the box and put on her head. Amazingly they suited her perfectly. Then Tai shot out of the room and upstairs. Luna was curious.

After ten minutes, Tai returned with a hand behind his back. He saw the confused look in Luna's face and raised a hand to his hairline. He was giving a signal to what he had. She realised what he was saying and smiled brightly. Emiko was admiring her new look in the mirror with Kita and Isaye watching in awe. She spotted Tai in the mirror and turned to him.

"Dad," She grinned, "Don't I look cool?"

"You sure do but," He replied, "I know a way to make you even cooler."

He took the goggles off her head and got out his old blue headband from behind his back. He slipped the goggles over the headband then put them on Emiko's head. She looked at herself in the mirror. Luna smiled more as the 'father like daughter' theory was getting stronger.

"Thanks dad," Emiko grinned, "Hey, guys lets go and play soccer in the garden."

Before Tai or Luna could stop the children, they had grabbed Emiko's new soccer ball and headed outside. This was a chance for the digidestined to rest and watch their offspring.

After an hour, most of the guests had gone, leaving just the Izumi's and the Ishida's. Taddy was fast asleep in the sitting room, the moms were sitting around him having a girly chat, the dads were finishing off the party food Luna made and the girls were still in the garden playing with Emiko's new but now dirty soccer ball. Emiko passed it to Kita. The blonde then kicked it at Isaye. But Isaye kicked it too hard and it landed in a shrub.

"Sorry Emiko." She blushed.

"It's ok, Isaye," Emiko replied, "I'll just get it."

Emiko jogged to the shrub then got on her hands and knees and crawled under it. It wasn't far but that's when Emiko saw it. It looked like a fuzzy window.

"Hey girls!" She called.

They came over and saw what she was looking at.

"What is it?" Kita asked.

"I don't know." Emiko replied.

"I think I know," Isaye said, "My dad described this to me. I think it's the gate to the digital world."

"Awesome! I'm going in!"

Emiko, true to her nature, confidently started to crawl closer.

"Emiko! Don't!" Kita tried to stop her, "It could be dangerous!"

"Oh Kita, what's the worse that could happen?"

"I'd love to see if it is exactly like dad described it." Isaye said.

Emiko and Isaye looked at each other and grinned. They then crawled through the gate and vanished. Kita stared at it then looked back to the house. 'If you can't beat them, join them.' She too then entered the portal.

At first the three girls seemed to walking through what can only be described as data storm. Then suddenly they were falling fast through blackness.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Kita screamed.

"Well no one made you come along!" Emiko argued.

"We need to do something or we will be in more trouble." Isaye called.

"But what?"

The blackness soon became sky and the ground coming straight towards them. Luckily, they came to a stop. They had all landed in a tree and were being supported by large branches. Emiko looked around and saw the unusual trees around her.

"Kita? Isaye? Are you guys ok?" She called.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kita replied.

"Me too," Isaye answered, "Wow, this place is beautiful."

It certainly was. The sky was a vivid blue with bright white fluffy clouds. The trees were unusual but beautiful colour and the flowers were big and vibrant exotic colours.

"Are you three going to stay up there all day?" A voice called.

The three girls looked down to see a yellow dinosaur, a stripy dog with a horn and a large, red, hovering bug looking up at them. The girls looked at each other. They looked familiar but why? The three creatures looked friendly enough so they climbed down to meet them. It was then that they recognised the creatures.

"Agumon!" Emiko cheered excitedly.

"Emiko!" He cheered back.

"Gabumon!" Kita gasped.

"Kita!" he greeted.

"Tentomon!" Isaye squealed.

"Good to see you, Isaye."

The last time the three girls saw any digidestined digimon, the digital world was being sealed from the real one when they were seven or eight. Digimon weren't allowed to be in the real world after a group of Ultimate level digimon caused huge mayhem on each populated continent. The rest of the world's diplomats forced all their anger at Tai and he nearly lost his job. Gennai agreed that the only way was make the digital world a secret again and eliminate it from people's memories. Tai managed to hold on to his diplomat job but represented Japan instead. It was a sad parting for the girls as the digimon had been there since birth. But seeing them again like this was amazing. They hugged the digimon tightly and giggled away.

Meanwhile, Izzy peered in to the garden as he munched on a sushi roll. He suddenly noticed that the girls were out of sight.

"Tai, where are the girls?" He asked.

Tai, eating a sandwich, went to the window and saw the empty garden. Matt walked over and looked too. Trying not to panic and to think logically, they went to every room in the house to find them. There was no sign of them. Izzy went in to the sitting room and tried looking behind the sofas. However, the moms were there and noticed him scrambling about and he forgot they were there.

"Koushirou," Mel said, "What are looking for?"

The digidestined of knowledge froze. Mel only called him his real name if he was in trouble. Sora and Luna did the same for Matt and Tai. Knowing this, he turned sheepishly to Mel and met her annoyed eyes.

"Matt, Tai and I are looking for the girls." He replied, nervously.

"WHAT!" Luna and Sora growled.

They got up and found Matt in Luna's mini library.

"Yamato Ishida!" Sora demanded, "Where is Kita?"

Matt froze at the sound of Sora's angry voice.

"I don't know."

In the garden however, Tai had spotted the soccer ball in the shrub. He managed to get low enough to look under it. As he reached out to it, he spotted the digital gate closing. The explanation of where Emiko and the others were was given. But suddenly, Tai felt strange, as if someone was glaring at him. He was right.

"Taichi Kamiya," Luna's angry but patient voice spoke, "Where are the girls?"

He turned around and saw her standing over him. Her arms were folded in front of her chest and she was frowning at him. He stood up and told her his theory. As his words sank in, Luna's eyes widened with worry.


End file.
